


Snow, Snuggles, and Sass

by Notsoawesomenerd



Series: Aca-Mommy Dearest [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Softness, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: 2 Mitchell-Beale Christmases 8 years apart. Just a simple domestic Bechloe Christmas fic with plenty of fluff.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Aca-Mommy Dearest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726318
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Snow, Snuggles, and Sass

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over a month ago but it still feels a little rushed to me...I've just had writer's block recently. But hope you enjoy still!

PART 1

Bailey was seven years old and growing into her personality more and more with each passing day. She had the outrageous and seemingly never ending energy like her redheaded mother with all the sass of her brunette mother. Even with the rare bad day, Bailey was one of the happiest kids on the planet. Beca attributed that mostly to Chloe. And vice-versa.

Even though she had only had a few years of holidays to actually remember and enjoy, Bailey was a holiday fiend. Another trait she adopted from Chloe. Bailey loved dressing up, decorating, and celebrating every single holiday. But even at the young age of seven, Christmas was by far her favorite holiday.

It was a tradition in the Mitchell-Beale house to start setting up for Christmas the day after Thanksgiving. It wasn't early enough for Chloe and Bailey's liking, but it was the compromise Beca agreed to. Chloe and Bailey would giggle and chat as they hung ornaments that were a combination of Beca and Chloe's childhood decorations, gifts from the Bellas, and one or two new ornaments that Bailey would make either in school or with the help of her moms.

Beca liked to hang an ornament or two and then sit on the couch eating popcorn or candy canes watching her girls. Even though she would always be reprimanded by both her daughter and wife for eating the Christmas decorations.

* * *

Christmas Day was rapidly approaching but felt like forever for the seven year old. And the usually excited, cheerful girl sat on her knees on the couch in the den, looking out the window forlornly.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby girl?" Beca asked as she walked around the corner.

"Its not snowing." Bailey looked up with her sad blue eyes and pouty lip that made Beca's heart hurt.

"It doesn't snow in this area of the world, kiddo." Beca took a seat on the couch and pulled Bailey into her lap.

"It snowed last year." Bailey whined, putting her head against Beca's neck.

"We were in the mountains last year for vacation. This year Mama has to work on Christmas Eve. And you know what Mama does, right?"

"She helps save people. Like a hero." Bailey sniffed as her tears stopped falling.

"Yeah, and don't you think those people deserve someone like Mama helping them, especially at Christmas time?"

"Mhm." Bailey solemnly nodded her head.

"But we'll still have a super fun family Christmas, won't we?" Beca bounced the girl on her leg and felt immensely proud that she had been able to put a smile back on her face.

"Can I open a present early?" Bailey looked up at Beca with her puppy dog eyes that Beca could rarely ever resist. But this was one of those rare moments. There were traditions to uphold.

"Nice try, baby girl." Beca bopped her on her nose. "You have to wait until Christmas to get your gifts."

"Will Mama be here for presents?"

"Of course she will. She's always here for Christmas presents." Beca reassured.

"Okay." Bailey sighed, somewhat content. She still missed the snow and was still sad that Chloe wouldn't be home for the majority of Christmas Eve, but she was still a happy girl. And despite her age and youthfulness, she knew she was a lucky kid to grow up with the family that she had.

* * *

"Why don't you two go up to the cabin? And I'll join you on Christmas." Chloe suggested as she leaned against the counter while Beca stirred a pot on the stove containing her homemade chili.

"We are not spending Christmas Eve without you." Beca said, shooting Chloe a 'you gotta be kidding' look.

"But she's so sad about the snow." Chloe nearly whined.

"I'm pretty sure I know our daughter pretty well." Beca set the spoon down and looked at Chloe with her full attention. "She would not prefer to go see snow if it meant she didn't have both her moms with her. Don't be ridiculous."

"But I just want her to be happy…"

"She is." Beca grabbed Chloe by her hands, hating that Chloe was feeling so guilty about something that Beca didn't see as that big of a deal. "She is one of the happiest kids on the planet. And yeah, she might miss seeing some snow, big deal. She's going to have all of our fun family Christmas stuff to do, she won't even think about it. She's going to be too busy opening presents, baking cookies, and laughing with her moms to even give missing some snow a second thought."

"You're right." Chloe sighed and shook her head as if she had been being completely foolish.

"I love it when you say that." Beca smirked as she leaned in to press a quick peck on her lips.

"Well, enjoy the rare moment." Chloe flashed her a wink before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

After several phone calls and multiple pulled strings, Beca found herself with a massive fake snow machine on Christmas Eve. The kind they would use on movie sets. Chloe was at work and Bailey was having a special Christmas Eve outing with Aunt Aubrey, so she had some time to get it set up and surprise both her girls.

It took quite awhile but the men who had dropped it off finally had everything set up for Beca and the fake snow machine was good to go. She checked the time and knew Bailey would be home in less than an hour and Chloe would be home in just under two. She closed the curtains to hide the monstrosity that was now in their backyard, hoping that Chloe and Bailey wouldn't see anything until the following morning.

Just as Beca had finished closing the curtains, Aubrey came through the door looking rather tired as anyone probably would after spending a day with Bailey. Beca smirked at Aubrey's usually perfect hair that was a little frizzy and out of place. Her eyes looked like they were begging for a nap. She was proud of her daughter for making her slightly uptight friend look a little disheveled.

"That girl has more energy than Chloe in the peak of her acapella days and almost as much sass as you in your beginning." Aubrey let out a deep sigh as she watched Bailey run to give Beca a bear hug.

"We raised her well." Beca smiled proudly as she lifted Bailey in the air for a second.

"Mommy! Look!" Bailey waved the 3D glasses from the movie they had gone to at Beca.

"Cool!" Beca raised her eyebrows like she was impressed as she set Bailey down. "I thought you didn't believe in setting kids in front of a screen, Aunt Aubrey?" She grinned at the scowl Aubrey gave her.

"Yeah, well Aunt Aubrey needed a break." Aubrey rolled her eyes as she strolled past Beca into the kitchen for a drink.

"Have fun kid?" Beca reached a hand out to give Bailey a high five.

"We had so much fun!" Bailey jumped as she slapped Beca's palm with her own and started to ramble on with hardly a breath about her adventure with Aunt Aubrey that day.

Before they knew it, Beca and Aubrey had listened to Bailey talk for an hour about every single thing that happened that day, with no small amount of dramatic embellishment. Beca was surprised at how long her daughter had been talking when Chloe walked in the front door and Bailey was finally distracted as she ran to greet Chloe with a hug.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Chloe smiled brightly despite clearly being tired after a 12 hour shift. "Hey, Aubrey." She grinned knowingly at the tired and dazed expression on Aubrey's face as she pulled her in for a hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Beca held her arms out questioningly.

"Hello to you too, grumpy." Chloe just rolled her eyes as she stepped over to pull Beca in for a kiss.

"Ew!" Bailey made a show of covering her eyes and Aubrey rested a hand on top of her head.

"Big time ew." She agreed with the 7 year old. When Chloe and Beca pulled apart, Beca shot Aubrey a good-natured and completely mature expression of sticking her tongue out.

"Alright you crazy family, Aunt Aubrey needs to get home."

"No!" Bailey whined loudly.

"Yeah, oh no, whatever shall we do without your wonderful presence." Beca deadpanned with a smirk and instantly received a slight jab from Chloe's bony elbow.

"Well, me and my wonderful presence will be here with Christmas presents tomorrow." Aubrey gave a little wink to Bailey which made her let out a little squeal and hug Aubrey's legs again.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca made a show of ushering Aubrey out. "Stop trying to make my kid like you more than me."

"Oh, I don't have to try." Aubrey gave Beca a friendly glare as she opened the door. "Bye, Chloe! See you tomorrow! Have fun with your brunette terrors." She giggled as Beca gave her a shove before closing the door.

* * *

Beca had set her alarm early Christmas morning, and while usually being heartily opposed to waking up at any point before 10am, she eagerly slid out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Chloe groaned and her voice was raspy with sleep which Beca always found sexy.

"I have a surprise for Bailey. And I want to get it ready before she comes barrelling in here." Beca whispered as she placed a quick kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Is this a surprise I should be nervous about?" Chloe asked as her eyes drifted shut again.

"No. Its a good one, promise." Beca smirked as she quietly left the bedroom.

She hurried outside to get the machine ready and working so there would be some snow when Bailey finally discovered it. She tiptoed quickly back upstairs, knowing Bailey would be wide awake any minute. She had just slipped back under the covers beside Chloe when, as predicted, Bailey came storming in the room.

"Merry Christmas! Mommies! Wake up! Its Christmas!" Bailey shouted as she climbed on the bed to jostle them awake.

"Come here, you little monster." Beca sat up to tackle the little girl onto the mattress, and Bailey collapsed in a fit of giggles.

For once Chloe was the groggy one waking up and it took her a minute to decide to immerse herself in family fun time. So after a small tickle fight, which Beca inevitably lost because her girls loved to gang up on her, it was time for the surprise.

"Alright you two. Time for Mommy's surprise." Beca rubbed her hands together, grinning widely at her daughter.

"Is it a present?" Bailey bounced on her knees on the bed.

"Better. Go get dressed and meet me in the backyard." Beca lifted Bailey off the bed and gave her a soft swat. Beca watched her sprint out of the room back to her bedroom before turning back to Chloe who met her with a very curious glare.

"Well, come on, wifey, don't make our little monster wait. Chop, chop." Beca snapped her fingers before ducking from an incoming pillow thrown by a giggling redhead.

* * *

Beca was nervous and excited as she prepared to open the back doors into the backyard. She knew it wasn't real snow and she wasn't sure if Bailey would be disappointed. The little girl had an impossible time hiding her true emotions. And the last thing Beca wanted to see on Christmas morning was a look of disappointment from her daughter.

"Okay...open your eyes!" Beca said once the doors were open to reveal the backyard "snow" covered grass.

"It's snow!" Bailey shrieked and ran into the fluffy substance. "Mommy! Mama! Its snow!"

"Well...its not-" Beca started, but Chloe held her forearm.

"You brought snow to LA. You are a true mommy superhero." She said quietly before placing a quick peck on Beca's lips.

"Mommy! Make a snow angel!" Bailey tugged on Beca's arm before flopping into the white fluff. Chloe quickly took out her phone to take a picture before joining her girls.

They made snow angels, a tiny snowman, and even had a small snowball fight that Beca again lost.

"You two are mean, always ganging up on me." Beca stuck out her tongue at her daughter and then her wife.

"Don't hate the playas, hate the game." Chloe joked in all her dorky glory as she high-fived Bailey.

"I'll have my revenge one day." Beca narrowed her eyes and then looked nervously at Bailey. "So...you, uh, you really liked this?"

"Mommy, it was so much fun! And I didn't even have to wear a winter coat!" Bailey nodded quickly.

"Good." Beca seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief. She truly did just want her daughter to be happy and it scared her more than it probably should, the thought of disappointing her little mini-me.

"Best Christmas ever." Chloe whispered as she wrapped an arm around Beca's waist, knowing exactly how nervous she could get about pleasing the people she loved.

"Best Christmas ever!" Bailey echoed as she tossed two handfuls of fake snow in the air.

* * *

After playing in the fake snow, the family of three had a packed day of baking cookies, singing their yearly carols to neighbors, passing out the cookies, opening presents when Aubrey came over, and eating far too much food. They stayed up past Bailey's bedtime to watch a Christmas movie. Chloe opened a bottle of wine for her and Beca to enjoy. Bailey saw her moms drink wine from time to time and was always curious about it because it always looked like grape or apple juice. And she hated feeling left out.

"Can I have some wine, Mama?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Chloe giggled as she led Bailey into the kitchen. Beca gave her a thoroughly confused and concerned look. Chloe just subtly shook her head and gave her wife a wink before disappearing behind the wall.

Chloe poured Bailey a glass of "wine" (grape juice) into her purple cup that was decorated with various cats from Disney movies. She carried two half full glasses for her and Beca and sat on the couch with Bailey while Beca turned on their fake fireplace. Bailey took a small, hesitant sip, just like she'd seen her moms do when they drink wine. Beca happily took her glass and sat on the opposite side of Bailey as they settled in to watch The Grinch. It was Bailey's current favorite Christmas movie and Chloe insisted it was because it reminded her of her mommy. Beca only huffed at the insinuation.

There was a jingling sound followed by soft thumps from the stairs as Mr. Snuggles came trotting down to join the family. The family cat was dressed in a red santa onesite with bells acting as the buttons. He hopped up on the couch and rubbed his face on all three of them before settling into Bailey's lap.

"I can't believe you dressed the poor cat in that." Beca shook her head as she sipped her wine.

"He likes it." Chloe argued back. "He would've tried to claw out of it if he didn't."

Their banter was cut short by Bailey shushing them as the opening scene started.

* * *

Long after the movie ended, Beca had turned on one of Chloe's Christmas playlists to have on in the background while they cuddled on the couch occasionally singing/harmonizing together, Bailey nestled snugly into Beca's side. Beca was perfectly content to fall asleep there on the couch with her girls and Chloe's fingers lightly massaging the back of her neck. Her descent into slumber was suddenly disrupted by her daughter.

"Rotate!" Bailey exclaimed with a sleepiness in her voice as she pushed against Beca and squirmed so that she was nestled against Chloe. Bailey always had to share the snuggles between her moms and would rotate throughout movies and cuddle times. But Beca could have sworn the little girl was asleep. Maybe she was sleep rotating.

She glanced over at Chloe whose hand had dropped to Bailey's back, rubbing small circles. Chloe was already looking at her with warm eyes and a soft smile.

"Should we take her to bed?" Chloe asked sleepily once Bailey's breathing had evened out against her chest.

"Nah." Beca sighed as she leaned her own head over to rest on Chloe's shoulder over Bailey. She loved these quiet moments with her family, and was determined to soak them up for all they were worth. "Just a few more minutes."

* * *

PART 2

Bailey: 15

Blake: 3

Chloe was taking a tray of a fresh batch of cookies from the oven, humming to "I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas" that played softly on the kitchen speaker. When she turned to put it on a potholder she looked at her three favorite people in the world.

Bailey, Beca and Blake were lined up at the counter, tallest to shortest (Beca had been dismayed when Bailey outgrew her when she became a teenager). They were decorating an exorbitant amount of Christmas cookies for every neighbor and many nearby family and friends. Chloe fought back a giggle as she removed her oven mitts looking at how all three of them were focused on their own cookie, each with their tongue peeking out from between their teeth.

Blake stood on his tiptoes on a step stool because he insisted on standing like his mommy and sister. Chloe had bought a pack of plain white shirts for Blake for when he "helped" in the kitchen. It was already filled with flour, sprinkles, and various colors of icing. His face matched his wardrobe. Chloe still couldn't believe he could make such a mess. But then she looked at her wife who had small dabs of icing or flour around her chin and cheek and it made far more sense.

"Its creepy when you stare." Beca said, her eyes still focused on decorating her santa cookie that she refused to color with a red suit because she just had to go against society's rules.

"I'm sorry, I have the most adorable family and I like to look at them." Chloe said, completely unapologetic.

"Mama!" Blake shouted and jumped on his step stool. Beca paused her work to put a hand behind him to make sure he didn't fall. "Look! My snowcake!" He held up the snowflake cookie that had been smeared with red, blue, and yellow icing.

"Oh my goodness, its so pretty!" Chloe clapped her hands before taking the cookie and setting it on one of the trays that held the finished products. "Our son's an abstract artist." Chloe said proudly as she took a spot beside Blake with an empty christmas tree cookie to decorate. Beca and Bailey just exchanged glances and snorts as they worked to properly decorate theirs.

Little jingles were heard and then suddenly the fluffy gray and white beloved family cat jumped up on an empty barstool. He licked his nose as he observed his surroundings, wondering if he would find himself a treat.

"I can't believe you still humiliate poor Mr. Snuggles like that." Beca looked at the cat who seemed perfectly content in his red and green cat onesie with bells. It had become a Christmas tradition for Chloe to dress up Mr. Snuggles in whatever adorable outfit she could find on Amazon or at the pet store.

"Its nothing compared to the humiliation she puts us through during carolling." Bailey mumbled, and Beca let out a snort of laughter.

"I heard that." Chloe tsked at her oldest child. "Careful, I might dress you up like Mr. Snuggles."

* * *

Beca came downstairs with Blake in his slightly oversized dinosaur onesie with a hoodie that looked like the head of a dinosaur. He would surely grow into and out of it very soon. She would be lying if she hadn't been excited when she got him the outfit. Chloe, of course also found it adorable, especially since Beca was the one to pick it out.

"The T-rex has arrived." Beca announced with Blake beside her. She made an unthreatening roaring sound and moved her arms like they were little T-rex arms. Chloe giggled at the sight of Blake roaring right back, doing the same motion as Beca.

"Alright, who's ready for Santa?" Chloe clapped her hands and stood up now that everyone was in the living room.

Chloe and Beca took turns each year since Bailey was a baby being Santa. This year was Chloe's. Beca held an over-excited Blake in her lap while Bailey sat in the recliner trying to act like she wasn't as excited as she really was.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Chloe said in a fake deep voice, hands on her hips, and dorky smile on her lips. Beca watched with her own dopey smiled as she bounced Blake on her knee who was giggling and clapping. "I know two lovely children who have been awfully nice this year. Who would like to help Santa with the first gift?"

"Me! Me!" Blake stretched his little arms out for Chloe as Beca struggled to keep him in her lap.

"Come here you handsome lad." Chloe waved her hands as she knelt beside the tree to pick up one of Blake's gifts. "I think you'll like this one."

Blake immediately tore into it. He squealed with delight as he pulled out a toy set of dinosaurs. Dinosaurs were his thing, which Beca thought was terribly cliche for a three year old boy, but was happy to indulge anyway.

"Mommy, look!" Blake waved the box of toy dinosaurs at Beca, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know, bud. Cool!" Beca did her best to match his enthusiasm.

They took turns opening simple gifts, Beca feeding off Blake's excitement and even Bailey giggling along despite her recent too cool teenager attitude.

"Alright, last gift is for Bailey." Chloe gave Beca a little nod, knowing this one was best coming from her. Beca hopped up and grabbed the large rectangular box from behind the tree and handed it to Bailey. Blake was far too distracted with his new toys and coloring books to pay attention to Bailey opening her last gift. But Beca and Chloe watched with silent, but overflowing eagerness.

Bailey gave them both a curious look with a grin tugging at her lips. Her hands ripped the wrapping paper open to reveal a small home studio recording kit. Beca had been more into making mixes as a teenager, and Bailey had taken after her inclination to music. But Bailey enjoyed singing and recording her own covers and songs.

"Its nicer than the first mixing equipment I had when I was your age. But I did the research and its one of the best out there. I thought you could start recording some songs and uploading them. I can show you how-" Beca's explanations were interrupted with Bailey throwing her arms around her neck.

"I love it, Mom." Bailey said as Beca wrapped her own arms around her daughter. "Thank you, so much." She released Beca to give Chloe a hug too. Chloe already had tear filled eyes watching the exchange, knowing how much it meant to Beca for her daughter to take an interest in her own passions.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Chloe rubbed her back before leaning back to wipe her eyes.

"Oh, stop being so emotional." Bailey rolled her eyes, but clearly putting effort into not tearing up herself. "Can I go set it up?"

"For a little bit." Beca nodded. "But don't think you're getting out of carolling. If I have to suffer, we all must suffer." She gave Chloe a subtly side-long glance. Chloe just swatted her shoulder with the Santa hat.

"You two can go play with the music stuff, but be back down and ready for carolling in 2 hours." Chloe watched as Beca and Bailey exchanged excited grins before jogging upstairs to set it up.

"Mama!" Blake startled Chloe from her little emotional moment. "I draw!" He waved a piece of paper in the air that he had used his new crayon set on. Chloe went over and sat on her knees to observe his artwork.

It was a crude drawing of the four of them with a Christmas tree off to the side. Chloe's hair was dark orange and very messy underneath the santa hat according to the 3 year old's depiction. Beca was only a little taller than Blake. Chloe knew Beca wouldn't find that as amusing. But what Chloe liked most is that all four of them were smiling.

"Play dinos, Mama?" Blake had crawled over to his small pile of toys and held all the dinosaurs he could fit in his little arms.

"Yeah, I do." Chloe raised her eyebrows with excitement as she took the offered plastic dinosaur, perfectly pleased to play with Blake's little toys for as long as she could before he grew up, which she knew would be all too soon.

* * *

The family of four eventually made their way out into the neighborhood, Chloe carrying a box of wrapped Christmas cookies for their neighbors on their annual carolling tour. Beca and Bailey (reluctantly) wore red and green santa hats respectively, Chloe wore a reindeer headband and little Blake donned an elf hat. Blake was bouncing in Beca's arms, swinging the little bell Chloe had let him hold, telling him he had the most important job of ringing the bell after every song. The idea thrilled the toddler.

"Blake, buddy, you gotta stop." Beca gently held the bell still, attempting to prevent a possible migraine from the incessant clanging. "If you ring it too much when you're not supposed to, the magic doesn't work."

Blake immediately held the bell still, looking at it with big eyes. Bailey just snorted beside them and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, family." Chloe sang as she set the box down and retrieved a set of cookies before knocking on the first door. It was an elderly couple that Chloe truly loved. They reminded her of her and Beca when they'd grow old. The husband was a surly, anti-social curmudgeon with a soft side and the wife was the kindest woman Chloe ever met and extremely vibrant for nearing 80 years old.

"Oh, hi!" Nancy Potters opened the door and beamed when she saw Chloe and the rest of the family behind her. "Gilbert! The lovely lesbian couple is here with the kids!"

Beca tilted her head at the old woman and turned to give Bailey a roll of her eyes.

"I just sat down to watch the football game!" The gruff man's voice was heard from inside.

"Gilbert, come out here, its Christmas! Your silly game can wait five minutes." Nancy called over her shoulder as she took the cookies from Chloe. Chloe grinned when she heard inaudible mumblings and groanings until Gilbert Potters appeared.

"Alright, just because you're the family I dislike the least around here." The old man grumped as he stood by Nancy.

"Now, now, Gilly."

"Don't call me that." Gilbert's wrinkled face flushed red as he looked at his wife, who was completely unbothered by his glare.

"Oh my God, he's just like you." Bailey whispered to Beca with a snort.

"Shut up, he is not." Beca grumped, knowing Chloe told her the same thing every single year.

"Now, what'll you be singing for us this year?" Nancy clapped her hands together with excitement.

Chloe pulled out the old Bellas pitch pipe she had refused to give up and blew a note.

"Silent Night, because I know its your favorite." Chloe gave them a wink.

"I don't think she understands the silent night I prefer." Gilbert mumbled at Nancy, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now, now, Mr. Potters." Chloe grinned as she stood beside Beca. "Don't be too grumpy or we'll have to sing another one to put you in the Christmas spirit."

"Alright, just get on with it." Gilbert waved his hand flippantly, trying and failing to hide his growing smile as he wrapped an arm around Nancy's waist.

"One. Two. Three." Chloe nodded at Beca and Bailey and they all began singing. Beca always hated how cheesy and dorky it felt to be singing Christmas carols to their neighbors. But all she had to do was glance at the bright smiling face of her wife and it made it worth it. It made her remember all the times they sang together in college with the Bellas. She wondered what a young Beca would have said back then if she told her that not only would she still be singing with Chloe now, but they'd be married...with kids? College Beca would have freaked. She smirked to herself at the thought as they finished the last note and Blake excitedly rang the bell.

"I do good, Mommy?" He asked immediately.

"Perfect, little dude." Beca nodded as she gave him a reassuring jostle.

They made their way around the whole neighborhood, which really wasn't that large. All the cookies had been dispersed, the carols had been sung, and Blake was falling asleep on Beca's shoulder, the bell jingling faintly with each step. Beca smiled as she watched Chloe and Bailey go inside first, feeling completely content. It made her happiest knowing she gave her own kids a childhood she never got to have.

She laid Blake down on the couch while Bailey set up the traditional Christmas movie. Chloe went to the kitchen to get wine for her and Beca and some sparkling grape juice for the kids.

By the end of the movie, Blake was curled up in Chloe's lap and Bailey had her head resting on Beca's shoulder as they shared a blanket. And of course Mr. Snuggles was nestled comfortably on Bailey's lap. Chloe carefully slid her phone out of her pocket and tilted it for a selfie.

"Smile, wifey." She whispered. And Beca just playfully stuck her tongue out at the camera while Chloe beamed happily. Chloe immediately posted it to instagram: "Sleepy snuggles are the best way to end Christmas."

* * *

After finally taking Blake to bed and saying their goodnights, Beca and Chloe retired to their room. Chloe disappeared into their master closet to change for bed while Beca flopped down on her back tiredly. She had closed her eyes for just a few moments when she heard the click of the lock come from their door. She sat up, leaning on her elbows as she watched Chloe, now dressed in the purple silk robe Beca got her for Christmas a couple years ago, stalk towards her.

"I hope you're not too tired. You have one last present to open." Chloe spoke in that tone that had been making Beca weak since college.

"That so?" Beca raised an eyebrow while Chloe reached for her wrists and guided her hands to the belt that was loosely tied.

"Mhm." Chloe nodded with a bite to her lip. Beca happily obliged and undid the belt, sliding the robe off of Chloe's shoulders revealing a matching lacy red set of lingerie.

"God." Beca sighed, admiring her wife's body that was still in better shape than some twenty year olds.

"Its Chloe, but that's sweet." Chloe let out a short giggle.

"You are such a dork. And I love you." Beca rolled her eyes as she pulled Chloe onto the bed with her, ready to finish unwrapping her last gift and finish this Christmas with a bang.


End file.
